Spirited Away
by violet-petals
Summary: Yay! I updated! Last Chapter up. This is a Sorato.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm new to fanfiction.net. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it! It's going to be a Sorato and Chihiro/Haku. At the beginning though, it's Chihiro/Matt. This is sort of a cross over between Spirited Away & Digimon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or Digimon (wish I did). I do own Violet and what ever else I create.  
  
Summary: Sora, Matt, Tai, and Violet were called upon in the Spirit World to fight a battle against evil years ago when they were only 16. They were called the digi-destined. They lead separate lives now but always remembered the friendship they had created and all that they had gone through. But an old evil has risen again to try to take over the Spirit realm. Now it's time for them and some new digi-destined to fight this evil. Will they be able to stop it in time?  
  
Characters: Sora: Princess of Aburaya. (No, Aburaya is going to be an empire. Not a Bathing house!) The younger half sister of Haku. She possess the pendent of the Phoenix. In the spirit realm, she is known as Phoenix. She has the power to communicate with spirits.  
  
Yamato(Matt): A soldier in Aburaya. He is made commander of Haku's army. A childhood friend of Sora's. He possess the pendent of the Wolf. He is known as Wolf in the Spirit realm. He has the power to create and manipulate water.  
  
Tai: A friend of Sora's. He holds the pendent of the Dragon. He is known as Ryuu in the spirit realm. He is a soldier under Haku's army. Twin to Violet. Creates and manipulates fire.  
  
Violet: Sora's best friend. Twin to Tai. She holds the pendent of the Tiger. Her spirit realm name is Mouko. A wanderer. She manipulates nature.  
  
Haku: King of Aburaya. The older half brother of Sora. He's very protective of Sora. He will do anything to protect her.  
  
Rin: Gatekeeper of the Spirit Realm. Only Sora can see her. Rin often came to Sora in her dreams while she was little.  
  
Chihiro: Fiancé to Matt. (lol. She's more than see seems. But that's all I'm saying!)  
  
Kaonashi(No Face): Has guarded Sora since she was born. Sora often confides in him and is the only who can actually understands what he says. He is a spirit and only let's himself be seen by those he trusts. Often annoys Rin. (Aw. Kaonashi is so Kawaii! I love him!)  
  
Akio: Evil. Tries to take over the Spirit realm with the Shadow realm. Can control the dark spirits. (Yes, this is Chihiro's dad in Spirited Away. But now he is an evil man who is in no way related)  
  
T.K and Kari: Younger brother to Matt and younger sister to Tai and Violet.  
  
Kamajii: Gatekeeper of the Shadow Realm. He is a six legged man. Rin is annoyed by him but loves him anyways. He is not evil. Akio steals his powers and sends him to the mortal world.  
  
Digimon: Biyomon, Gabumon, Agumon, Floramon, Gatomon, and Patamon. (I just couldn't leave them out!)  
  
Realms: Spirit: A world full of good spirits.  
  
Shadow: A world full of evil and gloomy spirits.  
  
Mortal: Were humans dwell. Even though spirits pass through their world at times, no one, except for those who are gifted, can sense them.  
  
Spirited Away  
  
Sora glanced about the ball room with distaste. How she despised these royal balls. The atmosphere was suffocating and the people were here out of common curtsey not out of enjoyment. The auburn haired princess turned to look at her older brother. Only half brother for they did not have the same mother, but brother non the less. Although you would never have guessed they were related from their looks alone. Her brother, Haku, had shaggy chestnut hair with green eyes. She, on the other hand, had long auburn hair that reached her waist and ruby eyes. No one knew who her mother was. It was always a fantasy of Sora's to envision her birth mother as an elegant woman with a slightly demanding but peaceful nature. Suddenly she realized she had been staring as her brother's eyes meet hers. 'Gods, I need to stop daydreaming like this.'  
  
"Bored, sister of mine?" Haku smiled, showing his perfect white smile. Sora sighed. "You have no idea."  
  
She turned her attention back to the people, her people. A glimpse of golden blonde hair caught her eye. A young man was dancing with a beautiful young woman whom she recognized as Lady Chihiro. She couldn't place the young man, though. But she was sure she'd seen him before. Then it came to her. 'Yamato!' Sora looked at her childhood friend. She hadn't seen him in years and he was here. Her feelings for him that she had buried so long ago resurfaced. 'I've missed him. I wonder what he has been doing all these years?' She stared. He had changed. His golden blonde hair was slightly messy and longer, some of it falling into his eyes as he laughed. His ice blue eyes sparkled. 'And his body!' Sora blushed at the thought.  
  
"Sora? Sora, is there anybody inside that head of yours!"  
  
Sora blinked. Turning her head, she looked at Haku, who was grinning.  
  
"See something you like, sister?" "What?"  
  
Haku looked pointedly at the couple dancing.  
  
"Oh." "He's here on official business, if you're curious to know." "I'm not. It's just that I haven't seen him in years." Sora replied.  
  
Haku, grinning, shook his head. "Also, the Lady Chihiro is his fiancé."  
  
'His fiancé? He's getting married!' Sora looked wide eyed at the couple on the floor.  
  
"What kind of business?" She asked. "I'm making him commander of my army." "What!" "And we've been invited to their wedding."  
  
Suddenly, people began shouting as a figure moved roughly through the crowd towards the throne. The figure wore a black cloak with a large black hat covering his face. Haku sat up straight.  
  
"Guards! What is the meaning of this commotion?"  
  
A swarm of guards came from, seemingly, out of nowhere and grabbed the figure. The figure slowly brought his face up, revealing violet eyes and pale skin.  
  
Sora gasped. "Violet!" The woman looked directly at Sora. "My Lady Sora." "Guards, release her. This woman will do you no harm."  
  
The guards didn't budge. Haku turned to his sister.  
  
"Dear brother, please?"  
  
Haku waved his hand at the guards. They reluctantly let the woman go. Violet, smiling at the guards, took a step forward.  
  
"I bring you a message." "What is it, old friend?" "You are in grave danger."  
  
The crowd of aristocrats gasped. Matt looked back and forth between the two. Haku was about to call upon the guards again when Sora silenced him with her hand.  
  
"What kind of danger." "Shadows." Came the simple reply.  
  
Sora shuddered. 'Shadows? But that's impossible. I thought we locked that world away?'  
  
"No it isn't." Violet said, seeing Sora's thoughts flash across her face. "Who?" Sora whispered. Violet looked her dead-pan in the eye, "You know who."  
  
Sora's hands were limp in her lap. Yes, she knew who. The only one who could open the Shadow realm. She thought back to the summer of her sixteenth year. Remembered coming across the pendent that was now locked away in a box in her closet. Remembered meeting Violet and the others. Remembered the pain. Matt stiffened. Chihiro looked at him, concerned. He smiled. But his thoughts were on the scene before him. 'This can't be happening again. Gods, not again!' He had been there. One of them. No one knew of their heroic acts. No one knew the years that had aged them even though only a day had passed from this world when they had returned home. He moved his hand to feel the pendent around his neck. Felt a burning in his heart.  
  
"Beloved, is everything alright? You look pale." Chihiro asked. "Everything is fine, my love." Matt said.  
  
Violet bowed to Sora.  
  
"I must leave. I came to warn you. You know where to find me if you need me." Sora nodded, decoding the hidden message in her mind. Haku looked back and forth, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Take care. I shall seek you when the time comes."  
  
Violet smiled, showing that she understood the hidden meaning. The guards went to follow her, but Haku shook his head. The crowd was in stunned silence. Who was that woman? Clearing his throat, Haku spoke,  
  
"I believe it's in everyone's best interest to make your way to your homes."  
  
As she walked through the crowd, Violet spotted Matt. They locked eyes. " Midnight." She mouthed. Matt nodded. Chihiro looked up at her husband-to- be, confused.  
  
"I believe we should listen to our King. This has been a stressful evening." Matt said.  
  
Chihiro nodded and they began making their way out. After the crowd cleared, guards took up their positions. Haku stood up.  
  
"Leave." He asked them.  
  
The guards looked at each other, astonished. One took a step forward,  
  
"But, my Lord..." "I said, Leave!" Haku glared.  
  
The guards left, grumbling about the royal family being unprotected.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Haku demanded. Sora stood, her hands falling limply to her sides. "It was what it was. Nothing." She replied. "Bull. You knew that woman. How did you know that woman? She looked to be just a commoner!" Sora stared at her brother. "How I know her is of no concern." "Why did she say you were in danger?"  
  
'I can't possibly tell him that wasn't really her message. That those words had so much more meaning.'  
  
"Like you said, she is just a commoner. It meant nothing."  
  
Walking over to her brother, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, brother. Just forget this. It was nothing."  
  
With that, she walked out the large, golden doors. They closed shut with a soft click. Haku stared. 'That was NOT nothing. She's hiding something. What the hell was that? Gods, this is frustrating. I will find out, sister of mine, whatever you're hiding...' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sora walked down the corridor, barely noticing where she was going. 'By the Gods! Not again! And to finally see the others after all of these years. But under these circumstances? Oh, Yama...' In a flash Sora was on the ground. She groaned.  
  
"Gods! I need to stop daydreaming like that!"  
  
She looked up and squealed in delight. Kaonashi made a gesture with his hands. Sora hugged the spirit.  
  
"Oh, it's been forever since I last talked to you, Kaonashi!"  
  
Kaonashi made a gesture of embarrassment. Suddenly, Sora narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute. Why are you here, Kaonashi? You've never made your self visible in the castle before."  
  
Before Kaonashi could 'reply', a cough sounded behind Sora's back. Jumping, Sora swung around to face the Gate keeper of the Spirit realm, Rin. The woman floated in mid air. She was barely visible in the mortal world. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a long white gown. Golden bracelets jingled from her wrist.  
  
"Rin?" "Well, who else did you think I was? Haku?"  
  
She threw her head back and laughed. Sora glared.  
  
"I know about the Shadows, Rin. No need to come and tell me about it. Violet did." Rin nodded. "I know. I just wanted you to have this."  
  
There was a flash of light. Sora's jaw dropped when she saw a sword in Rin's hands. It was beautiful. On the long, sharp silver blade was a picture of a phoenix. Sora slowly took the sword from Rin.  
  
"It was your mothers." Sora looked into Rin's black eyes. "My...my...m..mothers?" She stammered. Rin nodded. "She wants you to have it." "Why is it I can see spirits, but I cannot see my mother. She is a spirit."  
  
Rin smiled softly, "I'm afraid it is not time yet." "Why not." "Just not yet." With that, Rin disappeared.  
  
Sora looked over at Kaonashi. The spirit made a gesture which translated as goodbye and disappeared as well. "Goodbye." Sora whispered. Tears formed. 'Mother, oh how I wish I could see you. Talk to you. Why is it that I can't? I never knew you. And why do you want me to have this sword. It's beautiful but it's just a sword. Right?' Sora looked at the sword. Somehow, she knew it was more than that.  
  
What is Sora hiding? What did Violet mean by Shadows? Why can't Sora see her mother & what about her mother's sword? And, most importantly, why in the world is Matt marrying Chihiro!?! To find out, tune in next time (wow, I've been watching way too much T.V). Hope you guys enjoyed it! 


	2. DigiReunion

Hello again! Read and Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cept this computer, the clothes on my back, Violet, and any other creation of mine.  
  
Digi-Reunion  
  
Yamato looked back at the sleeping woman. Chihiro slept soundly, her breathing light. Matt smiled sadly. 'Please understand. I have to do this. For you. For the world.' Opening the door as quietly he could, Matt slipped out. He was thankful that the Lord Haku had invited them to stay in the castle. Maybe he would run into Sora. 'Sora. I've missed you so much.' He felt a pang at the thought of not seeing her all these years. They had been best friends. He remembered her gentle smile, the way she laughed, how she got them into trouble. 'She looks so different now. Like a woman, not a child anymore.' Matt shook his head, blushing. He thought of her long, silky auburn hair pulled back in a bun, her ruby eyes that sparkled, her slender figure... 'Gods! I need to stop this. I'm in love with Chihiro, aren't I? I'm getting married to her! Oh, Sora...' Matt continued down the corridor, his thoughts on the beautiful princess of Aburaya.  
  
Sora sighed as she stared at the unconscious guards at her door. 'By the Gods, they do make it difficult to sneak out. But it's a good thing that I'm an expert at sneaking out.' She turned to Kaonashi.  
  
"Well, we better be going."  
  
Kaonashi made a gesture of agreement. Sora began walking down the corridor with Kaonashi following her. Her mind kept wandering back to her mother's sword. 'It's more than that. I can feel it. It's almost like it has a spirit within it. And the phoenix drawing on the blade. It almost seemed...alive.' Sora touched the hilt of the sword. She felt the urge to draw it out. She stopped herself. Sora was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the figure coming out from a different corridor to her right. Suddenly she found herself on the ground for the second time.  
  
"Gods! I really need to pay more attention as to where I'm going." "I agree." Said a voice.  
  
Sora slowly brought her head up. She nearly fainted. 'Yamato!' Her thoughts spinned around her head. Matt held out his hand for her. Slowly, hesitantly, she took it. His hands were large, warm, and rough. 'A swordsman's hand.' She thought faintly. Matt stared at her. Her hands were delicate and smooth. ' A lady's hand. To hold that hand. Gods, she is so beautiful. And her lips...they look so soft' Sora blushed as Matt stared at her. 'Why is he staring at me so?'  
  
"Well, are you going to stare at me all day or what?"  
  
Matt turned crimson.  
  
"No, my Lady." "No titles, Matt. Not between old friends. It looks as if we're being called upon again." "Looks that way." Matt replied.  
  
Sora sighed. She turned around to find Kaonashi had disappeared.  
  
"It's almost midnight. I believe we should be heading out. Violet will kill us if we're late. You know how she is." Matt said.  
  
"Yes. Let's be going then."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Violet nearly jumped out of her skin when Kaonashi appeared in front of her.  
  
"Great Gods! Don't ever do that again, No Face!"  
  
Kaonashi gave a gesture of apology but Violet gave him a confused look. Sighing, Kaonashi moved out of her way, waiting for Sora and Matt. Violet stretched. She no longer wore her large black hat. Her long black hair fell down to her waist. Her pale skin looked even paler underneath the moonlight. 'I wonder where my brother could be? And where are Sora and Matt?' The answer to her first question came as she heard a loud crashing. Spinning around, she saw her twin brother laying on her ground, twigs in his bushy, brown hair. His choclate eyes held pain as he tried to get up.  
  
"Tai! What the hell happened?"  
  
Tai moaned. Shaking her head, Violet walked over to him. She looked over him and felt Rin. She couldn't see her though. Only Sora seemed to be able to see the Gate Keeper.  
  
"What did you do this time?" She helped Tai up.  
  
"All I did was use my pendent to open her gate to communicate with Agumon." Tai said. He held his head in pain.  
  
Rin growled, "How many times do I have to tell you? My gate is not to be used except when you have my permission!"  
  
It always freaked Violet out when Rin made herself heard. She knew that the Spirit God was there but the fact that she couldn't see her... Violet grinned. This was going to be a long night. Suddenly she heard twigs snapping behind her. She turned her head.  
  
"What's going on here? I could here Rin yelling." Sora said, standing beside Matt.  
  
"My dear brother here decided to pay Rin's gate a little visit."  
  
Sora looked at Tai and laughed. So did Matt. Tai glared at the two. When everybody was settled, Rin took on a serious expression which only Sora and Kaonashi could see.  
  
"As you know, the Shadow realm has been reopened." She stated. "And you all know who. Akio. Apparently he somehow found his way out of his frozen state we put him in."  
  
"Doesn't Kamajii guard the Shadow realm? Is he in league with Akio?" Asked Tai, trying his best to see Rin. Even though he was used to speaking to her without seeing her, it always made him feel uneasy.  
  
"I would never be in league with that despicable man!" Came a growl right behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to see a six legged man. He glared at Tai. Tai gulped. Rin looked annoyed.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Rin dearest, although I have six legs, that doesn't make me the fastest of men."  
  
"You're not a man. You're a Spirit God."  
  
"It was just a saying. No need to get all haughty with me."  
  
"I will get haughty with you if I like! How could you let this happen?!"  
  
"Haven't we been over this. Akio has gotten stronger and stripped me of my powers and sent me to the mortal realm."  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"Enough!" Sora yelled. She glared at the two. Everyone stared at the scene before them or at least part of the scene since Rin could only be heard.  
  
"We're all on the same side. We need to work together. Not fight!"  
  
Rin and Kamajii looked at her with stunned faces. Slowly, Violet stood up.  
  
"She's right. We need to work together. Not fight. I suggest we should discuss these issues in the Spirit realm. I, and I know Tai does too, would like to see my digimon." Violet stated calmly.  
  
Rin sighed, "Alright. But if spider-man here,"  
  
Kamajii growled, "Hey!"  
  
"I mean, Kamajii. If he tries arguing with me again, I'm sending him to the world of in-between."  
  
Kamajii gave her a murderous look. Violet nodded.  
  
"Agreed." She said.  
  
Rin turned and murmured a few words. A flash of light appeared and a large hole that seemed to be made of light now circled in front of them. Violet went through first. Then Tai, Sora, and Matt. Kamajii walked to the portal and Rin, grinning wickedly, pushed him through. Kamajii tumbled through, yelling all the way. Rin walked in and the circle of light disappeared. Kaonashi was there waiting for them on the other side. He had been frightened when Rin and Kamajii had begun fighting. Kamajii cursed under his breath, rubbing his head which had hit the ground. Rin, smirking, looked out across the Spirit realm. 'Home, Sweet Home. Hopefully it will stay that way. I'm counting on you digi-destined.' She thought.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai yelled.  
  
The others looked to see their digimon hurrying towards them. Agumon, a small dinosaur looking digimon, ran right into Tai's arms. Floramon hugged Violet. Biyomon flew towards Sora who caught her and hugged her as tight as she could.  
  
"Oh, Biyo, I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too, Phoenix. It's been 5 years."  
  
Sora smiled at hearing her spirit name. It had been too long since they were here last. For some reason, though, Sora couldn't help but feel a fear cut through her. This time something was different. 'The sword! Oh, mother, what does this sword have anything to do with this? I wish I could speak to you.' Sora hugged her digimon closer, shivered.Matt looked at Gabumon. The wolf-like digimon stared up at his friend.  
  
"Hello, Wolf."  
  
"Hey, Gabu. It's been a long time."  
  
"It has."  
  
"To bad we couldn't reunite under different circumstances."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Gabumon hugged Matt. Matt hugged back. Rin cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry to break up the party, but we have evil problems here." She said.  
  
They all gathered in a circle.  
  
"But first, we have some new additions."  
  
"Who?" They all asked in unision.  
  
"Patamon, Gatomon, if you will be so kind." Rin's voice said, you could tell she was smiling. Two digimon, one cat like and the other, well it's hard to describe, came out from the woods nearby. Two teens walked behind them. Matt, Tai, and Violet all stared in amazement. The teen following Patamon had spiky golden hair, blue eyes sparkling. He looked to be 17. (I decided to make T.K and Kari younger by 4 years instead of 2.) The other, following Gatomon, had short brown hair and violet eyes (Violet couldn't be the only odd ball of the family. lol) She smiled sweetly at the group. She seemed to be the same age as the boy.  
  
"T.K! Kari!" Matt, Tai, and Violet yelled.  
  
"Hello to you guys too." T.K said, smirking.  
  
Kari, still smiling, hugged Tai as he picked her up. Violet pushed Tai out of the way and then hugged her little sister. Kari, eyes bugging out, struggled to get away from her grip. The others laughed. Floramon looked at her and tugged on Violets shirt.  
  
"Um, Mouku, I think you're suffocating her."  
  
"Hehe. Yeah, sorry about that little sister."  
  
Violet said.Kari just grinned at her sister. She turned to T.K, who was looking in awe at the other digimon. 'He's so cute with his face like that.' Blushing, Kari looked over at the six legged man. 'Wow, he's creepy looking.' Kamajii looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, kid, I'm not as creepy as you think I am."  
  
Kari gasped. "You can read minds?"  
  
Kamajii chuckled. "Yes. I'm the gate keeper to the Shadow realm. At least, I was until Akio stripped me of my powers. Well, all except for my telepathy."  
  
Kari looked at him in awe. Rin clapped her hands together. The sudden sound startled the others. Sora and Kamajii looked at her. The other's followed the direction they were looking.  
  
"Alright. Now that everyone is together we shall discuss your new mission."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chihiro sighed and rolled over in her sleep. A pendent floated above the sleeping woman. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure looked at the pendent. It growled softly at it.  
  
"Come here little pendent thing."  
  
The pendent floated higher above Chihiro.  
  
"Alright, fine. Stay floating above her. I'm not risking waking her up. She'll scream and then think I did something to Yamato."  
  
The pendent slowly floated over to the figure. Quickly the figure grabbed the pendent.  
  
"Hah! Just don't disappear on me again. I have specific instructions to watch over you and this woman."  
  
The figure took one last look around the room. Satisfied, it disappeared. Chihiro sifted in her sleep. The moonlight fell onto her face as she slept peacefully.  
  
"Digi-destined." She murmured in her sleep.  
  
Cliffhanger! The digi-destined have reunited with some new additions! Who is that mysterious figure? And why does he/she have a pendent? What does Chihiro have to do with the digi-destined? Tune in next time! 


	3. Ghosts of the past

Presenting Chapter # 3!  
  
Kari-123: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: I'm glad you like the plot line. Thanks for your little bit of advice. I'll try to make the sentences flow better.  
  
Bluecalinbluerag and jen: Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Is on the 1st two chapters.  
  
I decided to add a few more characters:  
  
Mimi: Was a digi-destined. Died in a fight against Myotsimon, one of Akio's allies. She had the power to control the wind. She was known as Myobu in the Spirit realm.  
  
Joe: Was a digi-destined. Died with Izzy when they were captured by one of Akio's minions. He had the power of healing.  
  
Izzy: Was a digi-destined. Died with Joe when they were capture. He was the nerd of the group and often got on Mimi's nerves. He had the power of complete knowledge. When he died, he knew exactly when, where, and how they were going to die. He also knew that Akio would arise again.  
  
Ghosts of the Past  
  
Chihiro screamed. She clutched the blankets around her, making her knuckles turn white. Mimi sighed.  
  
"Would you please stop screaming, woman!"  
  
Chihiro stopped, took a deep breath, and screamed again. 'This was obviously a bad idea.' Mimi thought. 'But it's the only way.' Chihiro stopped, out of breath. She stared at the girl before her. She had very pink hair and was floating. Floating! The girl was also barely visible in the moonlight. It seemed to go straight through her. 'I have to be dreaming. This is definitely a dream.'  
  
"No. This isn't a dream, Chihiro." Mimi stated.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Chihiro asked, fear in her voice. "And what have you done to Yamato!"  
  
Mimi rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. 'Is it even possible for me to have headaches?' She mused. 'How could Wolf be in love with this woman? And why the hell would he marry her!' Mimi sighed once more. She looked no older than 16 yet she felt hundreds of years old. 'Joe is so going to get it when I see him again!'  
  
"I know all about you."  
  
Chihiro gasped. "Don't worry, I haven't come to hurt you. I've come to ask you to help Wo...I mean, Matt."  
  
Chihiro stared at her. She pinched herself. "Ow!"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by help?"  
  
"I mean, that you're being called upon as a digi-destined. You have the same gift as I did. Controlling the wind. Matt and the other digi-destined will need your help. Only when all the elements are combined with light and hope can you bring peace to the universe again. And finally get rid of Akio and his dark powers. You will have my old pendent. It will help you and your digimon."  
  
Chihiro blinked. 'Wow, that wasn't too hard after she stopped screaming.' Mimi thought.  
  
"Digi-destined? Akio? Digimon? I don't believe you! You did something to Matt! Where is he?" Chihiro demanded.  
  
'Gods! This woman is driving me insane! Well if she doesn't believe me.' A digimon stepped out the shadows. Chihiro gasped.  
  
"I had a dream about you! There was this necklace floating above me and you were talking to it!"  
  
Mimi started giggling. The digimon glared at the girl. Mimi couldn't control it anymore, she burst out laughing.  
  
"That was not funny, Myobu! The stupid thing came here when it wasn't time yet!" Said the digimon.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry." Mimi apologized.  
  
Chihiro stared at the digimon. She had a fox-like form and was very beautiful. Her fur was golden and she had clear blue eyes. 'Just like Yamato's.' The digimon smiled at her. She slowly walked over to the bed.  
  
"Hello, Chihiro. My name is Renamon. I am your digimon companion. And this," the digimon lifted a pendent, "belongs to you now."  
  
Chihiro took hold of the pendent and felt a wave of power go through her. The pendent glowed a light blue. And then a flood of memories that weren't hers entered her head. The Spirit realm, the digimon who lived there, the shadow realm, everything flooded her head. She looked at Renamon in awe. Then she turned her attention to the floating, spirit girl.  
  
"You're Mimi. Also known as Myobu. You were a digi-destined with Yamato and the others. You could control wind and now I can. But you died as well as your digimon, Palmon. It was a horrible death. You were the first to die and you died alone, didn't you? Because Palmon had died sometime before that." Chihiro stated in a trance like state. She stared Mimi in the eyes.  
  
Mimi felt tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Haku ran towards the direction of the scream. It had come from Yamato and Chihiro's room. When the frightened screaming stopped, Haku felt panic surge through him. 'By the Gods!' Running faster, Haku almost passed the door. Quickly opening it, he saw a large circle of light and Chihiro stepping through following a floating, transparent girl. 'Floating? Transparent? Have I gone mad?' Behind Chihiro was a fox-like thing. Taking a deep breath, Haku raced into the room and stumbled through the portal of light.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora looked up at the stars. They seemed so much brighter in this world. Biyomon was sound asleep beside her. Sitting up, she looked around at the sleeping figures. She noticed that Kari, T.K, and Matt were still awake, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Hey guys. Can't sleep?" She whispered.  
  
The three slowly sat up.  
  
"No, I'm too excited." T.K said. "Me too." Kari said.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking. Were you four the only digi-destined? I mean, I have faith in your ability but 4 people fighting against evil?" T.K asked without thinking.  
  
Sora and Matt locked eyes. Sadness could be seen in both of them. Sora felt tears and looked at the ground. Her heart ached as she thought about the others. 'We didn't even have a chance.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Haku groaned. His body ached from the impact and struggled to a standing position. Before him was a large gate but nothing else was around. Chihiro and the strange creatures were no where to be seen.  
  
"I knew this would happen" Came a feminine voice.  
  
Haku glanced about him. There was no one, nothing there save for the gate.  
  
"Don't bother trying to see me, human. You can't."  
  
Standing still, thoughts ran through his head. 'I must be dreaming. Either that, or I am going insane.'  
  
"No, this isn't a dream. And no, you are not going insane. The name's Rin. I'm the Gate Keeper of the Spirit realm."  
  
"Um, the spirit realm?" Haku asked.  
  
"Yes. Your sister knows all about it. Since she is one of the digi- destined. Chihiro is now one too."  
  
"My sister? Digi-destined? I don't understand."  
  
"Rin, what's going on?" A man with six legs appeared. He looked very annoyed. "I was just trying to get some beauty sleep."  
  
"Beauty sleep? You'll need a lot more than that, spider man." Rin replied, laughing.  
  
The six legged man scowled. Haku stared at him. 'Yes. I am going insane.'  
  
"What, human? Never seen a Spirit God before?"  
  
Haku blinked. 'Spirit God?'  
  
"Yes. What else did you think I am? A rabbit? You know, you look nothing like your sister. I suspect she took more after her mother and you took more after yours."  
  
He thought he was going to faint. Suddenly a boy with red hair appeared.  
  
"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.  
  
The boy looked directly at Haku. The king shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I saw all of this happen. I'm supposed to be here. Haku, Chihiro is in danger."  
  
The boy floated over to Haku. Two pendants appeared before him.  
  
"One of these belongs to Phoenix. Or Sora as you know her. It's the one with the phoenix on it. The other one is mine. It will help you get between the mortal realm and the spirit realm."  
  
Shaking, Haku took the pendants. "Now, just repeat after me. Don't worry. As long as you give Sora the pendent, Chihiro will be fine. And everything will be revealed."  
  
Repeating the words, Haku held up Izzy's pendent. The gate doors slowly opened, and taking a deep breath, Haku walked forward.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
With a rasping voice, Matt spoke, "No. There were 3 others. Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. And their digimon."  
  
Sora looked up at the sky again.  
  
"They died. We weren't able to get to them in time." Sadness filled her voice.  
  
T.K and Kari looked at them with sympathy.  
  
"Could you please tell us about them?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora took a deep breath. She didn't notice Matt move over by her side but felt his hand grab a hold of hers. He squeezed. Sora looked at him. His eyes showed support and so much...love. 'Love?' Sora asked herself. He gave her a faint smile which she returned.  
  
"Well Mimi was the last of us to find her spirit name..." She began, flashing back to 5 years ago...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, Mimi! You did it! You found your spirit name. Now you can digivolve Palmon!" A 16 year old Sora said, hugging her friend. Mimi laughed happily and hugged her back. Then she looked at her digimon, Palmon.  
  
"So, Palmon, Ready?" Palmon nodded.  
  
"Ready whenever you are...Myobu." Mimi smiled at her spirit name and a determination came to her eyes. She ripped off the pendent around her neck and held it out. A blue circle of light appeared beneath her feet and beneath Palmon. Everyone watched in amazement. Mimi felt wind speed up around her.  
  
"Palmon! Digivolve!" She yelled. The digimon was wrapped in a blinding blue light. Wind carried through the meadow they were standing in. The clouds moved rapidly at the pick up of wind speed.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Lillymon!" Everyone gasped at the flower like digimon. Squealing, Mimi jumped up and down. The rest of the group just stared at her like she was insane. Lillymon had perspiration of embarrassment as she looked at her companion who was acting like a crazed lunatic.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sora smiled at the memory. Mimi had acted pretty crazy about Lillymon. In fact, she kept telling Lillymon how much cuter she was in her ultimate form rather in her other forms. Flashing back, Sora continued her story about the other two, Izzy and Joe.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Joe, I'm fine!" Violet said for the hundredth time. She moaned when he touched her leg that was covered in blood. Joe gave her a sharp look.  
  
"You are not fine. Here, I'm going to be a doctor so this will just give me some practice." He adjusted his glasses and smiled. Violet smiled, shaking her head. The others just smiled.  
  
"Always the responsible one, Joe." Sora said. Joe shrugged.  
  
"Well, I do want to be a doctor so...this gives me some experience." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Izzy! That was my favorite pen to write with!" Mimi screamed. Everyone turned to see Izzy, extremely pale, looking at Mimi horrified.  
  
"I...I was just calculating on how long it will take us to get there." Izzy said, nervously. Mimi glared at him. Furry was written on her face.  
  
"Who cares! You ruined my pen! Who cares about your stupid calculations!" Mimi lunged at him. Izzy, horrified, ran for his life.  
  
"Get back here, you geek!" She screamed, running after him. The rest of the digi-destined winced.  
  
"Um, so? Do you think he'll survive Mimi's wrath?" Sora asked.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Matt chuckled. "I remember that. Mimi was such a pain at times." "Yeah." Sora murmured. His hand was still holding hers. She looked into his ice blue eyes. He stared back. Forgetting that T.K. and Kari were watching, they began inching closer. Sora closed her eyes. Matt did as well. He was about to close the gap between them when they heard screaming. As fast as lightning, they both jumped apart from each other. Everyone was awakened by the scream. Sora blushed while Matt looked away. Looking in the direction the scream came from, Sora gasped.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
Matt turned to look in the same direction. "What!" And he began running towards her. A strange digimon was next to his wife-to-be.  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" He yelled. The fox-like digimon just stared at him.  
  
Sora hid her disappointment when she saw Matt run towards Chihiro.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Asked Violet.  
  
"What do you think she's doing here?" Said a high-pitched female voice. The digi-destined turned to see a floating spirit of Mimi.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"No, I'm the headless horseman." Mimi grinned. "Miss me?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. Suddenly, Joe appeared. Both of them looked exactly as they had 5 years ago. Sora felt tears slide down her cheeks. She looked to see Violet crying, too. Tai seemed to be in complete shock.  
  
"Joe!" Violet cried. The boy smiled at her.  
  
Matt helped Chihiro to the rest of the group with the odd digimon following them. He glared at her, but she simply smiled.  
  
Mimi cleared her throat, "Everyone, I want you to meet the new digi- destined of wind, Chihiro, and her digimon partner, Renamon."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Matt seemed bewildered. "Chihiro is a digi- destined? And this weird digimon is hers?" Renamon growled at him.  
  
"Listen, human, I am not weird. I'm a very powerful digimon. Once Chihiro finds her spirit name, you'll see how dangerous I am."  
  
"But what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked. The group turned their heads back to the 2 spirits.  
  
"We're only here to make sure Chihiro got here safely. And to give her spirit name. It's Myobu." Mimi said.  
  
"But that's your name!" Tai yelled. Mimi winced. Tai could be so loud sometimes.  
  
"I know. But I'm giving it to Chihiro because she has powers of the wind, too."  
  
"Oh." Everyone looked at Tai oddly. He could be clueless at times.  
  
Chihiro suddenly felt a power surge through her. Ripping the pendent off from her neck, she held it out. It was uncannily like Mimi had done. A blue circle appeared beneath her and her digimon.  
  
"Renamon! Digivolve!" She yelled.  
  
"Renamon...digivolve to....Taomon!" The digi-destined looked in awe at the digimon. Chihiro felt dizzy and the world around her became black as she fell to the ground. Sora noticed this and cried out.  
  
"Chihiro!" Matt exclaimed, falling to his knees by her side. Sora quickly ran over. She fell to her knees and checked for a pulse. Joe floated over.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen!" Sora asked, looking up at Joe.  
  
He shook his head. 'What went wrong?' He thought.  
  
"Just do what I tell you since I cannot physical touch her." He commanded. Sora nodded. Matt looked at Sora, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Matt. It's going to be okay. I'll help her as much as I can." She whispered.  
  
"Ryuu! Get Wolf away from here!" Joe yelled.  
  
Tai walked over and pulled Matt away.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Joe asked. Sora looked into his eyes, he saw a determination there. "Good."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Akio looked out across the dark plains of the Shadow realm. He breathed in the toxic air.  
  
"Ahhhhh. So I see my plan has worked. Try as you might, little Phoenix, but you will never waken Myobu. She's trapped exactly where I want her. Yes, and Wolf's love will fade for you because of his concern for Chihiro. Everything goes as planned. Chihiro, you are the key to all my desires. This time, I will not fail!"  
  
His voice boom across the barren land. A sinister feeling clawed the air. Akio smirked as he gripped the pendent in his hand. 'Too bad you didn't have your original pendent, Mimi. Maybe you could of diverted my plans. It would have been a challenge. Such a waste of beauty with that brain of yours, but your brain comes to good use even when you're dead.' He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"My daughter will save her. You'll see." A woman with long, silky red hair and ruby eyes floated near Akio. She gave him a hard look.  
  
"My darling, Phoenix. Your daughter may have your spirit name but her power is weaker than yours. How do you expect her to bring a mortal back from the world of in-between. Oh, yes, I know you gave her the sword. I'll be keeping a closer eye on you. But she doesn't know how to use it and you certainly can't communicate with her. Looks like your little plan failed."  
  
The woman smiled sweetly. "My, my Akio. Can that ego of yours get any larger? My daughter is smart and more powerful than you can imagine. She'll figure it out. I know she will." She looked out across the barren land and shivered. 'For the world's sake, please, Sora, don't give up!'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora looked at Chihiro, tears running down her face.  
  
"No. Please don't leave us. As much as I hate to admit it, Matt....loves you."  
  
The others stared in silence. Joe had a frustrated look. If only he weren't dead, he would be able to heal her with his powers. 'By the Gods! 'Matt looked paler than any of them. His heart broke in half. He forgot all about his feelings towards Sora and concentrated on the woman that was gone. She was gone. 'Chihiro, I'm so sorry that I almost betrayed you. I promise that won't happen again! Even though my heart belongs to Sora, come back to us. To me...'  
  
Taomon stared at her new companion and friend. 'Chihiro! Something was wrong with that pendent. It didn't feel...right.'  
  
Kaonashi looked at Sora sadly. He hated it when she cried. Sora looked up at him and Kaonashi made a gesture of sympathy but she didn't respond. She was looking directly past him; her eyes wide. Kaonashi slowly turned around.  
  
Mwahahahaaaaaaaa! Another cliffhanger to behold!  
  
Who is behind Kaonashi? What does a sword have to do with anything? Why does Akio want to keep Matt admitting his love to Sora? And will Matt stay true to Chihiro or will he stay true to his heart?  
  
Gets whacked over the head for asking too many questions. Kaonashi sighs in relief and begins gesturing.  
  
Translating: "Hope you guys liked the chapter!" 


	4. Mother Dearest, There's a Monster Coming...

Presenting chapter # 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; nothing I tell you! Except for Violet, my story, and the clothes on my back.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: Thanks!  
  
Kari-123: How do I update so fast? (lol. This chapter took a bit longer but...) It's because I have all these ideas running through my head and I just type out what ever comes to me.  
  
Mother Dearest, There's a Monster Coming for Me  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the woman. Her long, flowing red hair was in a braid and her ruby eyes glittered. She smiled.  
  
"M..m..mother?" Sora whispered.  
  
"Listen, Sora, I don't have much time. Akio will find out that I'm gone soon." The woman stated.  
  
"Akio?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yes, the pendent that Mimi and Renamon gave Chihiro was a fake. It was poisoned and her spirit is in between."  
  
"A fake!" Tai yelled.  
  
The woman slowly glided over to Sora and placed her hand on Sora's cheek.  
  
"My daughter, oh, how I've missed you. You've grown to be a beautiful and strong young woman. Remember that I've always loved you. The sword is the key in defeating Akio but you'll need more than the sword. You need love." Sora's eyes widened. 'Love? Oh, Yama...'  
  
"Also, your brother is in trouble. He was tricked in going to the Shadow realm. Please, the world is counting on you." The woman placed a kiss on Sora's cheek and turned to the others.  
  
"Only when the elements combined with light and hope will evil be destroyed. Remember that."  
  
And then she was gone. Sora brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the tears. 'Mother.' Kaonashi saw this and gestured a heart, making her smile.  
  
"What sword?" Yamato asked; he had heard every word. 'Poor Sora.' Everyone directed their attention to her.  
  
"Rin gave it to me. She said it was my mother's." Sora replied.  
  
T.K looked around, a question mark on his face. "Hey, where's Kamajii?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
The digi-destined turned to see a very serious and angry spirit god. "When I get my hands on that...that." He clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Is Rin here, too?" Asked Tai, nervously. He really didn't like that he couldn't see her.  
  
"No, she decided to stay at her gate. No telling what other tricks Akio has up his sleeve."  
  
"How did Akio trick Rin? It's her gate, she should be able to tell where the gate leads when it opens." Violet said.  
  
Kamajii told them about Akio turning Izzy's spirit into a shadow and tricking them into thinking it was the boy. Rin couldn't tell where the gate opened up to until it was too late. Taomon and the other digimon looked back at Chihiro.  
  
"Poor Izzy!" Mimi murmured. Her heart went out to the boy who had been a good friend despite his faults. Joe shook his head. 'So that's what happened. I knew there was something wrong with that pendent. It felt different.' Taomon walked swiftly over to Sora.  
  
"Your mother said you could save the world and Chihiro by using her sword?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Then lets find Akio now. I want to taste his blood."  
  
"It's not that easy, Taomon. I know how much you're hurting, but we also need to figure out what she meant by combining the elements with hope and light."  
  
"She's right, Taomon. No matter how much you're hurting, you can't go running head first into danger. We need to make a plan and we need to get Chihiro to a safe place." Biyomon said, looking up at the tall digimon. Taomon looked at the pink bird. 'I've never seen such strength and courage in a rookie before.'  
  
"What plan? The last time we faced him, 3 of us died," Joe and Mimi looked at each other, "and all we could do was lock Akio in the in-between. Do you think we're really powerful enough to stop him?" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora looked at him. There was a fire in her eyes. "You, Yama, should be the one herding us into battle. Your love is on the line. Do you really want Chihiro to stay the way she is?" She looked over at Chihiro, heart wrenching. Yamato looked at Sora with shock. His heart pounded against his chest and all he wanted to do was kiss her. 'But I love Chihiro. Don't I?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Phoenix gasped as she felt pain course through her. 'How can I feel pain? I'm a spirit.' She looked into Akio's eyes. There was so much rage.  
  
"I told you I would keep an eye on you. What did you think? That you could go to your precious daughter, speak to her for the first time, and I would no nothing?"  
  
Phoenix glared silently into the eyes she hated so much. She looked at the unconscious boy next to her.  
  
"What do you think you will gain by capturing Haku and keeping Chihiro in- between?" She asked.  
  
"Your daughter." He replied.  
  
Phoenix's eyes grew wide. She no longer felt the pain but a terrible fear for her daughter. Akio turned and whispered into the other spirit's ear. Izzy nodded and Akio disappeared. Phoenix looked at the boy spirit; his eyes were without expression. 'By the gods.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora shivered, watching the sky grow dark. The wind picked up as her insides constricted in fear. She looked around. 'Everyone's in place.' Chihiro's body had been moved to a safe location and Taomon stood guard over her. She watched as Yamato spoke quietly with his digimon.  
  
"Don't worry, Phoenix."  
  
Sora looked down at her digimon. Biyomon was a rookie with more courage and wisdom than any other digimon she had ever known. Her own mother had a Biyomon as her digimon, too.  
  
"I'm scared, B. What if we don't make it? What if Akio wins?"  
  
"Don't think in what ifs. You've got to believe in yourself and your digimon."  
  
Sora jumped and turned her head to see a bushy headed, grinning Tai. She blinked. It was a very rare time when Tai actually said something intelligent and thoughtful. Violet's eyes were huge as saucers.  
  
"My brother's right. You've got to believe that we'll win. We have to."  
  
Kaonashi made a thumbs up motion with a encouraging gesture.  
  
"Hey, I actually understood that." T.K said in awe. Everyone laughed. Kari patted him on the back.  
  
"That's probably the only thing any of us will ever understand. Except for Sora and other spirits." The girl said, still laughing.  
  
"I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys." Sora said.  
  
"Ah, I didn't mean for you to get all sentimental on us." Tai said.  
  
Violet hit him on the head, causing a huge bump to appear. Tai winced in pain.  
  
"Um, guys, hate to interrupt the party but I think we have trouble on our hands." Mimi said, pointing north. Everyone looked to see a very dark sky and several shadows heading their way.  
  
"That doesn't look good." Tai said. Everyone watched in silence, waiting for their enemy to come.  
  
Sorry it's so short. I've had a huge load of school work and activities dumped on me. What did I expect to happen near the end of the school year? Relaxation? Nooooo....Just a load of school work. BTW, who thought It was going to be Haku and Izzy when Kaonashi turned around? I thought about it but I surprised myself and Sora's mother just came in (against my wishes) to help her daughter. 


	5. All you need is Love

Woo-hoo! Chapter # 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer, my story, the clothes on my back, etc..  
  
Thanks for everyone that reviewed! (which wasn't that many but still...)  
  
All you need is Love  
  
"Garudramon!" Sora yelled. She fell to her knees and watched as the digimon transformed back into Yokomon. Tai ran to catch Yokomon.  
  
"Thanks Ryuu." The digimon murmured weakly. Tai walked over to Sora and handed Yokomon to her. Sora stood up and gave him a small smile of thanks. Yamato watched the exchange.  
  
"I know you love her." Violet said.  
  
Yamato looked at the violet eyed girl. 'How...' Violet smiled and patted him on the arm.  
  
"Listen, what ever is going on between you two, don't hurt Chihiro. You need to tell her your true feelings. Sora loves you too. If you don't watch out, you might loose her."  
  
Suddenly they felt the earth shaking. 'Earthquake? In the Spirit realm?' Yamato thought.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Haku groaned and sat up. Looking around, all he could see was a bleak, vast land before him.  
  
"About time you woke up." Said a woman's voice.  
  
Stiffening, Haku looked around before he saw a woman with long red hair and ruby eyes. 'She looks like Sora.' He thought.  
  
"Is this the Spirit Realm? Where's Sora? Who are you?" He asked.  
  
'Very inquisitive.' Phoenix thought.  
  
"No, this isn't the Spirit Realm. I'm afraid that you've been capture by Akio. This is the Shadow Realm. But we do need to help Sora. I will not let that monster touch my daughter!" Her ruby eyes flashed angrily. 'And I hope he heard that.'  
  
"Daughter?" Haku blinked. This woman was Sora's true mother? But she was dead. 'I'm talking with Sora's dead mother? Gods, will this insanity never end.'  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, I cannot do anything physically to help her, but you can."  
  
"If I'm stuck in the Shadow Realm, how am I to help her?"  
  
"You..." She put her hands around her throat and glared past him. Haku turned his head to see a man.  
  
"Damn, woman, do you ever shut your trap? Do you ever learn? I hope your daughter doesn't make the same mistakes as you." He walked briskly over.  
  
"And where is Izzy? I thought I left him to watch you." Phoenix smiled.  
  
"You bitch! How did you? You don't have that kind of power!" Akio tried to slap her but his hand went right through her. "Shit."  
  
Phoenix pointed to her throat. Sighing, Akio murmured something under his breath.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"No matter. It's already to late to help your daughter and her friends. Soon. Very soon." Akio laughed.  
  
Haku stared at the man. 'This bastard is meaning to hurt my sister!' Akio slowly turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, since you're awake, it's time for you to become more useful."  
  
Haku bent over in pain. Phoenix cried out but could only watch.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A horde of Mammothmon stampeded through the trees. Crash after crash. Yamato looked at Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready, Wolf." The digimon replied with a growl. Yamato looked over at Tai and Wargreymon. They were ready as well with Tai standing firmly. Looking up to the sky, he watched as a swarm of Flymon headed their way.  
  
"This isn't good." Violet said. She looked at Floramon.  
  
"No kidding." Yamato replied.  
  
"Hey, do you think you guys can handle this?" Sora asked T.K and Kari. The two teens looked at each other and then at Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
"Yup." They replied. Sora looked down at Yokomon.  
  
"Oh, Yokomon, what are we going to do? I can't digivolve you again. I'm too exhausted." Yokomon looked sadly up at her partner. The small digimon felt a tear fall on her head. Kaonashi was no where to be seen and Kamajii had gone back to Rin's Gate. 'Poor Sora.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Taomon looked at Chihiro's body. 'I should be helping them fight. Not sitting here watching Chihiro!' The digimon shifted to a more comfortable standing position. 'By the Gods, when I find Akio...What?!'  
  
Chihiro moaned. Slowly she brought a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Chihiro?" Taomon asked. The woman's eyes opened. Very slowly, she stood up. As if she hadn't seen or heard a thing, Chihiro walked past Taomon and out of the cave.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? It's dangerous out there! Chihiro!" Taomon ran.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mimi and Joe winced as Wargreymon flew right through them and into several trees.  
  
"Joe, they need us." The girl cried. Joe shook his head.  
  
"We can't do anything. The only thing is that we have faith in their ability."  
  
"But, Joe, they could all die. And only love can save them from destruction. And only hope and light can combine with the elements to destroy the enemy once and for all."  
  
Sora put Yokomon on the ground.  
  
"Find cover."  
  
"Ok, just be careful."  
  
"Don't I always."  
  
Yokomon watched as Sora entered the battlefield.  
  
"Sora what are you doing?" Tai yelled.  
  
"What we all should be doing. We need to fight. Not just the digimon. Don't forget, we have powers of our own."  
  
Violet grinned. 'it's about time.' She walked over to Sora. Tai and Yamato locked eyes, the same thought going through their heads. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier.' Tai looked towards the remaining digimon, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Weregarurumon said. Yokomon and Floramon looked at him.  
  
"So do we." They replied.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Taomon grabbed a hold of Chihiro and turned her around. Her eyes looked straight into his. 'What? Why is her eyes that way?'  
  
"Chihiro, are you listening to me?" She didn't reply. Pulling away from Taomon's loose grip, she turned and walked away. Taomon stared after her. 'What the hell is going on? There was so much power in her eyes.' The digimon decided it was best to follow her at a distance.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora looked around at the others. They were exhausted but everyone was okay.  
  
"Hey, Sora, your plan worked!" Violet cried, hugging the red head. Sora smiled and hugged back. Tai and Yamato walked over with their digimon, now back in rookie form.  
  
"Violet, stop being overly dramatic. No need to get excited because we're not out of the woods yet." Tai said. Violet glared at her twin and hit him on the head. Tai held his head in pain. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Tai has a good point though. We still need to face Akio." Yamato said. Sora suddenly found her shirt to be very interesting. 'Once we destroy Akio, he'll have Chihiro back and leave me behind...again.' Violet looked back and forth between the two. She grabbed Tai by the ear and looked pointedly at the digimon. They all gulped.  
  
"Hey, I think Tai and I should put up some parameters and we should settle for the night here." She said. Sora and Yamato nodded, watching as Violet dragged Tai away. The digimon followed.  
  
"Um, we should check up on Rin and Kamajii. See if anything else has happened." Mimi said, smiling. Joe looked confused.  
  
"We should?" He asked but received a glare from Mimi. "Yes, we NEED to." Joe finally got the hint and both vanished into thin air.  
  
Matt turned his gaze upon Sora. She blushed.  
  
"So, after we defeat Akio, you'll have your Chihiro back. I mean, that's what you want, right? After all, she is your fiancé." Sora said, nervously.  
  
Matt stared at her.  
  
"Um, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to reply back?"  
  
She fidgeted. Matt took the few steps that were between them, closing the gap. Sora looked down. 'He's so close. Why is he acting so strange. Shouldn't he be happy that he'll get her back?' Matt gently lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. 'What is he doing? He's only making things worse. Oh, Yama.'  
  
"Sora, the only thing I want is you."  
  
Her eyes widened. 'Did he just say what I think he said?!' Matt closed his eyes and closed the gap, kissing her. Sora kissed back, feeling happiness and love. Matt pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. 'His kissing me! And he said he wants me!' Sora felt as if she could fly. Slowly, the broke apart.  
  
"What about Chihiro?"  
  
Matt, not letting her go, replied, "We still have to save her but Violet made me realize that if I don't follow my heart, I might loose you."  
  
Sora felt tears running down her face. Matt kissed them away.  
  
"Yama, you should know. You'll always have me."  
  
"And you'll always have us too!" Tai yelled. Violet hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Tai! They were having a moment!" She growled. He winced. Everyone laughed at the two. Still, Sora couldn't help but feel as if something was amiss. 'Something's wrong. Akio has my brother. Why does he want Haku? He's up to something big, I know it.'  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking."  
  
Matt held her tighter. 'Sora, I don't want to loose you. I'll do everything in my power to help you. I promise.'  
  
Sorry there wasn't much action. I decided to skip around a lot. What's up with Chihiro? And what does Akio have planned for Haku? Will Sora's and Matt's love be able to stand against Akio? Will hope and light reveal themselves (although, you probably know who hope and light are. lol.) ? Will Tai ever learn?  
  
Rin: "Will you ever shut up?!"  
  
Kamajii: "Yeah, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Me: "Well, sorry." Murmurs something under her breath.  
  
Rin: "What was that?"  
  
Me: "Nothing."  
  
Kamajii: "I can't believe you just said that! Rin, shall we?"  
  
Rin: "Yes."  
  
Me: "Um, come on you guys. I was just joking!" *runs*  
  
Rin and Kamajii: "Get back here!"  
  
Violet: "Er, hope you liked the chapter. Until next time..." 


	6. It's Time

Chapter # 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Has been said over & over & over & over...  
  
Kari-123: Sorry, but this IS a Sorato. I hope you'll still enjoy my story even if it's a Sorato (since that seems not to be the main focus *smiles*). But if it's just too much for you to handle, sorry!  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: Yup, Kari and T.K are light and hope. (It's only obvious! lol)  
  
It's Time  
  
"If you think you can use me to get Sora, you're wrong!" Haku yelled. He doubled over as more pain washed over him. Akio smirked.  
  
"But I know I can. But it's just not Sora I want, it's Chihiro. She's the key to everything."  
  
Haku's eyes widened. 'Chihiro? What does she have to do with this?' Phoenix looked on helplessly. 'If only I were alive. I'd teach you some manners, Akio!'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'Damn, that girl can walk fast.' Taomon thought as he followed Chihiro through the forest. 'I wonder where she's going?' Chihiro walked silently. She seemed to be in a trance like state. Soon they came to a clearing. Chihiro stopped.  
  
"Chihiro?" Taomon asked, wondering if the girl could hear him. She didn't respond. The wind picked up around them and a circle of blue light formed beneath her feet. 'What the hell is she doing?' Chihiro began chanting, moving her hands in a strange motion. The wind beat around them as the circle of blue light grew larger. Taomon watched in awe. She turned to the digimon, her eyes were completely blue. She stretched her hands out towards him. A blue light formed around the digimon. Taomon was completely astonished. 'Wow. I can almost feel her power surging through me.'  
  
"It's time." Chihiro stated, her voice was emotionless.  
  
"Time? Time for what?"  
  
"For all elements to gather and destroy the flesh of the enemy. For hope and light to push back the darkness. For love to draw the blood of hate. To bring back balance among the three realms: Mortal, Spirit, and Shadow."  
  
"Chihiro, you're making no sense."  
  
Suddenly, all Taomon could see was the blue light. In a flash, the wind stopped blowing. Taomon and Chihiro were no where to be seen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you sure about this? Facing Akio now, in the Shadow realm?" Kamajii asked. The digi-destined stood in front of Rin's Gate.  
  
"If we don't face him now, we'll just have to face him later." Violet said.  
  
"We know what we have to do. I understand what Mother told us to do." Sora looked at Matt who held her hand.  
  
"What about Chihiro and Taomon?" Rin asked.  
  
"They're in a safe place."  
  
"Sorry we can't help you guys." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, if only we were alive." Joe added. Everyone laughed nervously.  
  
"You know it kind of creeps me out that we're talking to dead people and two Spirit Gods, one we can't even see." T.K said.  
  
"I guess it's something that we'll have to get used to?" Kari suggested. T.K shook his head.  
  
"I don't think if I could ever get used to this. It's so surreal."  
  
"Believe me, it only gets worse. Soon this will become a normal thing to you and you start becoming paranoid about when the next 'end of the world' plot is coming along." Tai said.  
  
Violet, who had been standing beside Sora, now appeared behind Tai and whacked him on the head. Tai cried out in pain and held his head. A huge bump formed.  
  
"Stop trying to scare them, Tai."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
Big mistake. Soon Tai was running for his life as Violet began chasing him. Tai realized, a little too late, that he couldn't go very far and was cornered by his twin who began beating him mercilessly. (lol. I'm cruel, aren't I? But it's just so much fun beating up on Tai! And sorry for all you Tai lovers out there, I love Tai, too, but he's fun to pick on.) Everyone stared at them with weird looks on their faces.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Yamato trailed off, shaking his head. Violet dragged Tai back to the group. He had two black eyes and a busted lip.  
  
"So, is everyone ready!" Violet said happily.  
  
"If you're done." Rin said. Using her powers, the spirit god opened the gate. One by one the digi-destined walked through. Sora was held up as Kamajii gave her a huge hug and told her to be careful. Kaonashi gestured for her to keep safe. Sora smiled and walked through. The gate closed behind her.  
  
"Do you think they'll make it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I hope so." Joe said, looking at the closed gate.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A portal opened up against the bleak sky of the Shadow realm. The digi- destined and their digimon fell onto the dry, desert surface.  
  
"Ow! You'd think Rin could work on her landing skills!" Tai said, caressing the second bump to form on his head.  
  
"Yeah..." Agumon looked at his partner. The rest of the digi-destined stood up and looked around.  
  
"Wow, this place gives me the creeps." Biyomon said. (I know she was Yokomon in the last chapter, but she ate a lot of food and digivolved since the battle).  
  
"Are you okay, Patamon?" T.K asked as he picked up his digimon.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Hey, guys, I think we have a welcoming committee." Kari said, pointing.  
  
"Um, Kar, that's no welcoming committee." T.K said.  
  
The digi-destined watched the black shadows come rapidly towards them.  
  
"Battle time, yes!" Violet punched the air.  
  
"Floramon, ready?" She asked her digimon. The digimon nodded. Violet grabbed her pendent and closed her eyes. The earth began shaking and flower petals floated around them. A circle of green light formed beneath them. Opening her eyes, she smiled. Her eyes had a green glow to them.  
  
"Floramon digivolve!"  
  
"Flormaon digivolving to...Harpymon!"  
  
Tai looked at Agumon. Agumon nodded without anything being said. Concentrating, Tai felt power surge through him. Flames surrounded them. Tai's pendent levitated in front of his face. A circle of red light appeared.  
  
"Agumon digivolve!"  
  
"Avumon digivolving to...Wargreymon!"  
  
Yamato gripped his pendent. He closed his eyes, feeling ice wash over him. His body and Gabumon's body became enclosed in a shell of ice. A bright flash of dark blue light surrounded them and the ice shattered. Gabumon was now Blackmetalgarurumon.  
  
T.K and Kari looked at each other and then at their digimon. Taking out their pendants, a white light appeared around them.  
  
"Gatomon digivolving to...Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivoloving to...Angemon!"  
  
Sora smiled a Biyomon.  
  
"Guess it's our turn."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Sora pulled her pendent out of her pocket (I know I said she had her pendent locked away but she went and got it before leaving the mortal realm). The pendent floated before her and glowed silver. A phoenix made of silver light appeared and began circling them. The phoenix began circling faster until it seemed a blur.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolving to...Phoenixmon!"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Phoenixmon?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora smiled and looked at the digimon.  
  
"Yeah, she's Biyomon's mega level. Now, let's go kick some butt."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What!" Akio looked at Phoenix.  
  
"This is all your doing, woman. But, no matter. This makes things much easier."  
  
Phoenix trembled, fearing for her daughter and the others. She watched as Akio picked up the unconscious Haku and disappeared.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Garuru Tomahawk!" Blackmetalgarurumon blasted some of the evil shadow digimon into oblivion. Yamato was riding on his back using his own power of water to slow down the enemy. But the more they destroyed, the more seemed to come.  
  
"Wind seeker!" Harpymon destroyed an enemy about to sneak up on Tai and Wargreymon.  
  
"Thanks!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Hey, Ryuu, hold on." Wargreymon growled. Tai, who was sitting on Wargreymon's shoulders turned his head away from Harpymon.  
  
"Mega Tornado!"  
  
Sora looked down and watched as Wargreymon destroyed his attackers. She held onto Phoenixmon's feathers as the giant bird digimon circled the area.  
  
"Hey, Phoenix, what's that?" Phoenixmon asked. Sora looked straight ahead of her. It looked to be a man floating in the air, unconscious. Sora gasped.  
  
"Haku!" Phoenixmon flew towards him but a man appeared before them. He smirked.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Blackmetalgarurmon asked. Yamato narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.  
  
"Akio."  
  
Yeah, they finally meet Akio! Lol, as if that was a good thing. Anywho, this chapter's better. And I'm thinking about shortening Blackmetalgarurumon's name down to BMG. It's just too long to type. Well, hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed typing it! *smiles*  
  
Rin: "Yes! She shut's up!"  
  
Me: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rin: *smiles sweetly* "Nothing."  
  
Me: "It better meant nothing." *glares*  
  
Rin: *gulps*  
  
Kaonashi appears and gestures: Like violet-petals said, hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. The Key

Heh...sweat drops Sorry bout' that everyone! The stupid computer showed that it uploaded and everything. My computer really hates me right now, but I'll try not to let that happen again.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing that has been said over & over! I don't own nothing! Well, not exactly nothing, but I don't own Digimon or Spirited Away.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Macarena: Thank you, thank you. And yes, Sorato is the best couple (with Tk & Kari in a close second!)  
  
Kari-123: Eh...sweat drops  
  
Angel: Why thank you feels repetitive with all these thank you's I tried to make this chapter longer.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I'm sooooo sorry about that! Lol, computers are silly, aren't they?  
  
Yama-sama: Sorry, sooooooooooooooo sorry! sniffles Hopefully that won't happen again!  
  
The Key  
  
Sora stared at the man in front of them. Many emotions swept through her in a blaze with fury and determination standing out. Phoenixmon made an angery sound in her throat. The rest of the digi-destined looked on. Matt and BMG moved closer to Violet and Matt held out his hand. Since Harpymon couldn't carry her, Violet grabbed a hold of Matt's hand and climbed onto BMG's back. Tai looked over at Matt.  
  
"When this is over with, I think I'm going to retire." Tai said, smiling lightly.  
  
Matt smiled back and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice in this job. If we get called back, assuming that we're going to survive this, we'll have to go. We have no choice when it comes to being heroes."  
  
"Hey, you two! Don't be so pessimistic. We ARE going to survive this and we WILL kick some evil ass. Think of it as an adventure."  
  
Violet smiled sweetly at the two. Matt and Tai didn't argue, knowing full well her wrath. T.K and Kari, sitting on Wargreymon's other shoulder, chuckled.  
  
"Hey, sorry to break up your little chit-chat," Angemon started.  
  
"But, we still have a fight to finish and win." Angewoman finished.  
  
Sora glared at Akio. No fear swept through her, just anger.  
  
"Akio, if you want to survive this, then let Haku go."  
  
"But this is so much more entertaining. Plus, if I hand over Haku, you'll just destroy me anyways. At least, I have a leverage."  
  
"He does have a point." Phoenixmon said.  
  
More shadow digimon appeared around them. A sinister cold feeling claimed the land.  
1231231231233213213213213213213213132132132131313132132131321231231321  
Taomon couldn't move. 'Where are we.' All he could see was the blue light that had surrounded them when they had left the spirit realm. Chihiro was no where in sight. 'I feel...so peaceful. What is she doing?'  
  
"Taomon, the other's are in danger."  
  
'Chihiro?'  
  
"We must help them find their strengths."  
  
Taomon was confused. 'Find their strengths? We already know their strengths. That's why they are able to digivolve their digimon the way they do.'  
  
"No. They must find their power within themselves and wield that power to destroy the evil plague. Love must shed the blood of hate, but this will not kill the evil. Hope and light must purify the blood."  
  
Taomon felt frustrated. He knew that Chihiro was speaking, but he could not see her. Chihiro appeared before him. Giving a small smile, the light grew more intense until Taomon lost consciousness again.  
1231321312313131121312321313213213213213213213213132131231312321321312  
"I'm worried." Mimi said, watching the scenes unfold in the water.  
  
Mimi and Joe were still at Rin's gate. They were watching the events in the shadow realm through the Water of Universal Sight. Kamajii and Kaonashi looked at the spirit girl.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Rin said, her voice full of confidence.  
  
"They're strong. Stronger than when you were first called upon." Kamajii said.  
  
"I'm still worried. I feel so useless. I wish I was corporeal."  
  
Joe hugged her. Mimi began crying softly. Suddenly, her eyes widened.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Everyone looked into the water. A blue light appeared in the bleak sky of the shadow realm.  
  
"Looks like a portal to me." Kamajii said.  
  
Kaonashi gestured in agreement. Rin frowned at this.  
  
"Only spirit gods are powerful enough to create portals. And they are white light, not blue light."  
  
"It looks like the same light that appeared whenever I used my powers," Mimi stated, "when I was still corporal." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"But the only one who inherited your powers is Chihiro." Joe said.  
  
They looked at each other, their eyes wide.  
  
"Could it..." Mimi said.  
32132132132131321211321313213213213132131313132131312313123132131231313  
"Hey, what's that blue light?" Kari asked.  
  
"Looks like a portal." Harpymon said.  
  
"But, aren't portals white light?" Violet asked.  
  
Sora turned her attention from Akio when a blue light appeared in the sky. Akio, noticing this, turned his head to see the blue light as well.  
  
"What the..." He began, but was caught off guard when there was a gush of wind. Taomon came flying out of the blue light and hit the ground near the digi-destined.  
  
"Ow..." He rubbed his head.  
  
"Taomon! What are you doing here?" Matt said.  
  
"Good question. You might want to ask Chihiro, because apparently she decided to wake up." The digimon stated, standing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
They digi-destined looked up and saw Chihiro, floating in the air.  
  
"Well, well, this IS a surprise. This makes things so much easier." Akio said.  
  
What he didn't notice was that Haku was gone. Sora did.  
  
"Hey, what did you do with Haku?!" She yelled.  
  
Akio looked around.  
  
"Don't worry, I got him." Chihiro said. Haku moaned, opening his eyes. In panic, he looked around and realized he was floating in the air.  
  
"Holy..." He looked at Chihiro. She smiled at him and he felt mesmerized. 'Wow, I never realized how beautiful she is.'  
  
"Now don't panic. I'm going to release my hold on you. Taomon will catch you."  
  
Haku only nodded. He was too entranced to even think clearly. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and they were...furry. 'Furry!' Haku looked up to see Taomon. The digimon let him go and he fell with a thud on the ground. Akio glared at Chihiro. Moving his hands, he gave the signal to attack. The shadow digimon did as their master commanded. Chihiro simply looked at them.  
  
"Chihiro, watch out!" The digi-destined cried.  
  
"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon yelled, destroying half of the evil digimon. More digimon just took their place.  
  
"Cocytus Breath!" BMG yelled, while running. Violet and Matt held on for their lives.  
  
Angewomon looked at Angemon. Angemon nodded.  
  
"It's time to cut this army in half," Angewomon said, "Celestrial Arrow!"  
  
The shadow digimon was diminished by half.  
32132131213123132132131232132132132131313131312231321321321321321321313  
"Yes!" Mimi yelled. She was leaning very close to the images displayed on the water. Kamajii, Kaonashi, Rin, and Joe gave her weird looks.  
  
"Could you quite hogging the Water. It's mine, you know." Rin said.  
  
Kaonashi gestured that he would really like to see Sora. (Of course, Mimi didn't see that. She's too preoccupied. Poor Kaonashi. If only he could speak!) Mimi looked up to see the weird looks on their faces. She blushed.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Joe patted her on the back, "It's okay, Mims."  
  
"I can't believe that Chihiro is as powerful as she is." Mimi said.  
  
"I can't believe that she's the key Akio's been looking for." Kamajii said. Rin glared at Kamajii, giving him a 'Don't you ever shut the hell up' look. Mimi and Joe looked at the spirit gods.  
  
"Key?" Mimi asked.  
  
Rin sighed. 'This was bound to happened. With Kamajii's mouth and all.' Kamajii glared at her, hearing her thoughts loud and clear.  
  
"Well...the legend has it that there is a key that has the ability to open all portals and to create chaos or peace. It's neither good nor bad, just neutral. It's very powerful and who ever has the key, has the key to the Universe. So to speak." Rin said.  
  
"No one has ever been able to find the key. But their have been many attempts." Kamajii said.  
  
"Failed attempts." Rin shuddered as she thought of what happened thousands of years ago.  
  
"So that's why Akio wanted Chihiro. He knew she was the key." Joe said. Rin and Kamajii nodded.  
321312312313132132132132131321323213213213213213132132131231321321321312  
"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon yelled.  
  
"Are you okay back there?" Phoenixmon asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it just me, or are there more and more Shadow digimon whenever we destroy a patch?" T.K asked.  
  
"I think you're right." Kari said.  
  
"The key..." Akio said. He turned his attention away from the battle to Chihiro, who was still floating. Chihiro looked at him, her eyes glowing blue. She smirked.  
  
"I finally have you." Before Akio could do anything, he felt a sharp pain. Looking down, he saw the point of a blade and blood dribbling down. Sora pulled the blade away, blood dripping off of it. Akio turned to see Sora and Matt being held by Angemon and Angewomon, who had a flat log between them. They stood on the log, looking silently at him.  
  
"Fool! Do you think a mere blade is going to kill me?" He asked, laughing.  
  
"No. Love just draws the blood from hate." Matt held Sora's free hand.  
  
"And light and hope combined with the elements, destroys evil." Chihiro said.  
  
Below them, Kari and T.K felt power surge through them. A blinding white light appeared around them. The white light flashed across the land, destroying the evil digimon. Tai and Violet felt their own power surge through them as well. A red light came from Tai's hands and a green light came from Violets. They intertwined, heading straight for Akio. The white light from T.K and Kari shot up towards Akio as well. Sora and Matt used their powers as well. Chihiro, smirking, created blue light that surrounded everyone. Akio screamed and was gone. Dead silence encased everyone. Chihiro put a hand up to her forehead and moaned. The digi-destined looked on in horror as she dropped from the sky...  
  
Yay! Akio is finally gone! And what happened to Chihiro? Will she be alright? Stay tuned!  
  
Yamato: You really need to stop watching T.V. Maybe you could out for a walk, play some basketball, you know, actually have a life! Instead of watching T.V or being on the computer 24/7.  
  
Me: Hey, I do too have a life.  
  
Rin: Yeah right. You know, a little exercise would do you good...fatty.  
  
Me: What did you just call me?  
  
Rin: innocently Nothing.  
  
Me: I'll have you know that I am not fat. I'm not fat I tell you! runs off and cries  
  
Sora: Now look what you did.  
  
Rin: sweat drops Eh...  
  
Sora: You should be ashamed of yourself! Calling someone fatty! How childish of you! I cannot believe you! I thought you knew better than that! keeps ranting on & on  
  
Rin: backs away slowly and runs off  
  
Sora: And...Hey, where'd she go?  
  
Yamato: You ran her off. But that's okay. Cause now we can have some alone time. All of that fighting evil just wears me out. smirks  
  
Sora: Yama!  
  
Yamato: grabs a hold of her, dips her, and kisses her then realizes that they have an audience  
  
Sora: Matt lets go of her and she falls to the ground with a thud Ow! Yamato!!!  
  
Yamato: laughs nervously Opps! Sorry!  
  
Sora: You better be! Anywho, hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and hopefully that what happened last time won't happen again! Really sorry about that! 


	8. Forgetting and Moving On

Last chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. Or. Spirited Away. Got. It? Good.  
  
If you haven't read the 7th chapter, it's up. I truly am sorry that it didn't post when I thought it did.  
  
Forgetting and Moving On  
  
Phoenixmon dove down and grabbed a hold of the unconscious Chihiro with her talons. Gently, she set the girl down. Angemon and Angewomon set Matt and Sora down. The digi-destined gathered around the girl.  
  
"Chihiro!" Taomon pushed his way through the crowd of digi-destined and fell to his knees beside his companion.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked, looking around at the shocked faces.  
  
"She exhausted herself." Said a voice behind them. The digi-destined turned to see Sora's mother.  
  
"Mother!" Sora cried. The woman smiled at her daughter.  
  
While the digi-destined conversed with Phoenix, Chihiro slowly brought a hand up to her forehead and groaned. She sat up, feeling as if she had been run over by a truck.  
  
"By the Gods, my head hurts." She muttered. Taomon turned around.  
  
"Chihiro!" The others turned to see the girl sitting there, looking confused.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
Haku took a step forward. "You mean, you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Remember what? Who are you people?"  
  
Stunned, the digi-destined stared at her in silence.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
"Why can't she remember what happened or who everyone is?" Mimi asked, looking into the Water.  
  
"She's done her part." Rin said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked.  
  
"Just like the other digi-destined have done their part." Kamajii said.  
  
Mimi and Joe looked at the confuse. Kaonashi's face was full of sorrow. There was a bright light from the gate and Rin and Kamajii were gone.  
  
"What the hell?!" Joe said. Mimi stared at the spot where the two spirit gods had stood.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
"Digi-destined, you have done your part. Now it's time for you to go home." Rin said.  
  
"Wait a minute, what are we supposed to do about Chihiro? She doesn't even remember who we are!" Tai said.  
  
"I have to agree with my brother. Shouldn't we do something about Chihiro before we go back home?" Violet said.  
  
"No, for all of this will seem as if only a dream. You won't remember what happened here, either." Kamajii stated.  
  
"What?!" The digi-destined yelled.  
  
"I don't want to forget Biyomon! And I certainly don't want to forget my mother!" Sora cried.  
  
"Sora, honey, you'll always have me in your heart. You may not remember meeting me, but this is for the best. Remember, I love you, always."  
  
"But, mother..." Matt held Sora as she cried.  
  
"Wait a minute. Will we remember each other?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chihiro can't remember us." Kari added.  
  
Kamajii smiled. Sora, because she was the only one who could see Rin, saw that the other spirit god was smiling as well. A bright light surrounded the digi-destined.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora yelled as she and the other's lost consciousness.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
Sora sat up quickly. Clenching the sheets of her bed, her heart pounded. She looked over to see Matt sleeping. His golden bangs fell over his face as he slept soundly. 'That was weird.' Sora thought. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and walked over to the door which led out to a balcony. Opening the glass door, she slipped out and looked up at the stars. 'What an odd dream. It seemed so real. But it was just a dream, right? Yet, if it was just a dream, why do I feel as though I lost a part of myself? Why do I ache for something which I cannot name?' She gasped as she felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her waist.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Was all that she said.  
  
"Are you worried about your brother?"  
  
"Well, considering he's marrying a woman he has never met, I'm just a little worried."  
  
But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"  
  
"Not really. I feel as though something is missing. Something that is important to me. I also feel as though someone is watching me, protecting me."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's as though we forgot something."  
  
Sora looked up at him to find him staring hard at the stars. He looked down, smiling. He kissed her gently.  
  
"Let's go back to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm sure we're just being silly." Sora nodded and followed her husband back to bed. Laying down, she looked up at the ceiling. 'What could have we forgotten?' Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
"Sora, have you seen the rings?" Haku asked, looking around frantically. It was the day of his wedding. The day he would meet his wife to be and he could not find the rings. Violet and Sora laughed at him.  
  
"You mean these?" Violet asked, holding up the box with the rings in it. Haku grabbed the box away from her.  
  
"Would you two stop laughing, please!" Violet and Sora laughed even harder at his distress. Tai and Matt walked in. Haku sighed in relief.  
  
"Could you please get them away from here? They are not being very helpful." He asked.  
  
"Sora, honey, could you and Violet go help Kari get ready. T.K said she was having a hard time with her hair." Matt said. Sora and Violet smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"See you later, Haku." Violet said. The two women walked out of the room, but not before they burst out into laughter again. Tai shook his head.  
  
"Those two."  
  
"Yes, and one of them is your sister." Haku added.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
4 ½ hours later  
  
Sora watches her brother's bride-to-be walked down the aisle, clad in a long white gown with a long white veil covering her face. Haku looked at her anxiously. Sora looked over at Matt, who smile reassuringly at her. The ceremony went smoothly.  
  
"And now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said.  
  
Haku lifted the veil with shaking hands. Surprise was written on his face as he looked at the familiar, yet beautiful face of his bride. She smiled at him and they kissed. Cheers erupted from the very large crowd that had come to see the marriage.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
Mimi smiled as she watched the events unfold in the water.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever remember?"  
  
"I don't know." Joe replied.  
  
"In time, they may, but for now, they are just normal people with normal lives." Rin said.  
  
"For now." Izzy said.  
  
"Izzy, you're back!" Mimi yelled. She hugged him.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Kamajii asked. Mimi pulled away and smiled at the spirit god, hugging him as well.  
  
Kaonashi looked over into the water.  
  
"Sora." The word slowly came out of the spirit's mouth. The other spirits turned and stared at Kaonashi, stunned.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11  
  
"Sora..." Sora looked around. She was at the party celebrating Haku's marriage to the lovely Chihiro (of course, who else?!).  
  
"Who're you looking for?" Matt asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I thought I heard someone say my name."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"I believe you. Come on, let's dance." Matt pulled her onto the dance floor. Sora leaned her head against his chest. She smiled.  
  
I know, I know. It's short and it's a bad ending. Please don't hurt me! Anywho, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
